Rivalidad
by Carupin
Summary: Historia post-iOpen a restaurant. ¿Qué consecuencias podría tener el interés renovado de Fredward por Carly? ¿Cómo lo tomará Sam?
1. Carly

**Esta historia se situa justo después de iOpen a Restaurant asi que a quien no le gusten los spoilers o no ha visto aún el capítulo abstengase de leer.  
**

**Rivalidad**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Me parecía que Sam me estaba evitando.

Todo el asunto del restaurante y su asociación con Gibby era sólo la perfecta excusa. Yo sabía que ella estaba ocultando algo. Estaba silenciosa y calmada y eso nunca fue una buena señal. Pero la verdad es que en ese momento me preocupaba la seguridad de mi hogar.

Freddy se había vuelto como una especie de sombra, como los viejos tiempos, y la verdad es que aunque lo adoraba yo extrañaba a mi mejor amiga y decidí que quería estar con ella, a solas, como antes.

Una vez en el restaurante, noté que mi amiga estaba vigilando el lugar y fuera de lo que podría esperar, parecía realmente concentrada en lo que estaba. Nunca antes la había visto así de absorta frente a algo diferente a la T.V.

- _Sam…_

Me acerqué lo suficiente a ella como para notar que debió estar ahí bastante tiempo porque olía a frituras y que además parecía no haber reparado en mi presencia.

_- Sam…_

Parecía que finalmente se fijó en mi porque me miró directo a mis ojos y puedo decir con certeza que algo en su mirada no era igual… había algo de frialdad en sus ojos claros…

_- ¿Qué hay, Carls?_

Algo en su tono me indicó que no era como sus habituales saludos.

_- Parecías realmente concentrada_

_- Si, lo estaba._

_-¿Y me podrías decir en qué? ¿O en_ _**quién**_?

Recalqué la última frase, buscando la complicidad pero no sé que dije mal o qué no le pareció bien a ella porque me contestó como nunca me había contestado.

- _En qué yo piense o_ _en_ _**quién**_ _no es tu problema._

En cuanto terminó de decir eso y yo de procesar la frase me di cuenta de cuanto me había lastimado su comentario.  
Yo no tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo con Sam o qué le pasó para que ella estuviera molesta conmigo. No le había hecho nada.

Entonces decidí que si ella no quería hablarme yo no tenía por qué rogarle…

* * *

**_Esta será una historia cortita relatas por Carly._**  
**_Para animar a los que esten un poco decaidos después de este capítulo ;D  
Para quienes no me conozcan no se preocupen que es Seddie, por supuesto.  
_**


	2. Freddie

Aunque había hecho una propuesta diferente desde ese día hasta hoy ha pasado mucha agua bajo el puente y simplemente para poder continuar la historia tuve que cambiar lo que tenía planeado desde un principio.

* * *

**Rivalidad II**

Quedé perplejo cuando Sam me encaró.

Pero estaba en lo cierto. Mi interés por Carly simplemente volvió a surgir… Después de todo no parecía una mala idea. No me desagradaba en lo absoluto.  
Mi relación con Sam ya era parte del pasado y yo estaba soltero y disponible en el mercado y coincidentemente, Carly también.

Lo extraño es que un día simplemente Sam dejó juntarse con nosotros y sólo hacíamos iCarly y tan rápido como terminábamos, ella se iba.  
Eso continuó así hasta que un día ella dejó de venir y Carly y yo comenzamos a quedarnos solos, y un día de esos ocurrió… Carly y yo estábamos juntos, como yo desee que lo estuviéramos.  
Todo era simple, las cosas con ella eran cotidianas y mundanas. Y yo estaba agradecido de toda esa tranquilidad, de no tener discusiones, de sus cuidados modales en la mesa y las facturas mucho mas baratas en los restaurantes.  
Al principio Carly y yo no mostrábamos afecto en público pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se hizo natural que nos besáramos.  
Estar con ella era como siempre imaginé que sería una relación; cómoda y muy fácil de llevar.  
Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo y a Sam la veíamos sólo en la escuela, con otros amigos y trabajando en el restaurante. Se le veía bien. Demasiado bien.  
Cuando íbamos a comer ella nos trataba con cortesía pero con distancia, así que dejamos de ir porque era muy raro.

Estaba saliendo de clases, mi última hora, cuando oí ruidos provenientes del sótano. Me extrañó que siendo tan tarde aún hubiera gente. El horario normal había terminado hace una hora, si no es que mas. La curiosidad me llamó… y sucumbí ante ella, y con lo que encontré, qué destaco también me costó procesar, deseé no haber sido tan curioso…  
Vi a Sam con un sujeto de una clase superior, besándose apasionadamente tanto así que observé como las manos del tipo se perdían dentro de su camiseta y a Sam gemir después de que eso sucediera.  
Me sentí turbado e insultado. Era una imagen que quisiera no haber visto nunca.  
Mi corazón latía rápidamente y me sentí asqueado.  
No estaba preparado para ver a Sam en ese tipo de situación. Tampoco es que sea un mojigato, he visto cosas mucho más fuertes que esas. Pero sólo atiné a devolverme por donde había venido. No me gustaría que supiera que fui testigo de eso.

Traté de olvidar los gemidos de Sam, pero por más que traté se quedaron en mi cabeza.

Intenté llegar a mi casa sano y salvo pero debo recalcar que sólo llegué físicamente bien. Mi mente se quedó allá, en ese sótano…  
Una vez en la cama me tomé la libertad de recordar pausadamente la situación.  
De acuerdo, ya tenemos diecisiete y la experimentación esta incluida en el menú.  
Pero Carly y yo… nosotros nunca… de hecho ni se me habría ocurrido…  
No me agradaba pensar en ella de esa forma se sentía como… incorrecto… como si la estuviera insultando de aún modo o faltándole el respeto. Asi que no seguí pensando en eso y a todo lo que aspiraba en ese momento era dormir pero el sutil gemido de Sam hacía eco en mi mente, incomodándome de una forma que no podía ni siquiera definir, pero finalmente me quedé dormido.

_Estábamos en el parque de diversiones, Sam había insistido en que fuéramos a conocer la nueva atracción: El sangra narices.  
Yo lo vi y se me endureció el estomago. Odiaba las montañas rusas…  
Era una de tamaño colosal, miré detenidamente el punto más alto y dos segundos más tarde observé a Sam mirando el mismo lugar que pocos segundos antes se detuvieron mis ojos y sólo pude ver felicidad y ansias.  
Sam estaba ansiosa de subirse a aquel juego, pocas veces la he visto así de animada con algo diferente a la comida… mientras yo me sentía aterrado.  
Si no subía ella se encargaría de recordármelo por el resto de la vida, además ella era mi novia y quería consentirla. La decisión estaba tomada.  
Antes de poner un pie en el carro Sam me agarró de la mano y detuvo mi paso._

_-¿Estas seguro de que quieres subirte? No creas que no me fijé en tu cara de pánico. No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres… no voy a burlarme…_

_Yo quedé estático. No creí que ella se fuera a dar cuenta de algo así…  
En el fondo no quería, pero tampoco deseaba dejarla sola, así que me armé de valor y le respondí._

_- ¿Eres tu la que se acobarda y quiere echarme la culpa para huir de esta situación?_

_Ella sólo sonrío y se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el carro mientras yo la imitaba._

_No parecía tan terrible hasta ahora, nada muy diferente a las montañas rusas que antes me subí, pero yo sabia que en pocos segundos llegaríamos a la caída que mas temía, y tan rápido como lo pensé ahí estábamos, literalmente por caer al abismo. Miré a Sam que estaba con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, gesto que se quedó grabado en mis recuerdos, cuando de pronto sentí que la mano de ella buscaba la mía, entrelazó nuestros dedos y me hacia caricias pequeñas como tratando de distraerme. El tacto de ella era tan suave que su propósito se cumplió. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos saliendo del carro sintiéndome mucho mejor por haber vencido uno de mis temores, pero mientras la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo supe que ese momento en la cima de la montaña rusa era un recuerdo que atesoraría en mi mente y de hecho aún sentía sus dedos entre los míos aunque ella me había soltado la mano ya hacía un rato…_

Desperté sobresaltado después de eso.  
Ese no había sido un sueño… ese había sido un recuerdo.

¿Por qué cuando deseas olvidarte de algo se hace mas complicado y coincidentemente todo te recuerda ese hecho en particular?

Me duché y me fui lo más pronto posible a la escuela y sabiendo que estaba por poner la cabeza en la guillotina, de todas formas fui a Gibby's a desayunar.

_-Mi buen amigo Freddie, tiempo sin tenerte por aquí._

_-Gibby… te ha ido bien en el negocio, ¿no?_

_-Excelente…_

_-¿El especial de la casa?_

_-Saliendo…_

Corté la conversación porque la verdad es que no deseaba explicarle porque no iba casi nunca a verlo.  
Miré a mi alrededor y ella no se veía. Me reprendí mentalmente por estarla buscando así que me dediqué a mi desayuno hasta que miré hacia la izquierda y veo a Sam parada a mi lado, mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro y una sonrisa ladeada y mi corazón se aceleró.

_-Benson sin compañía, eso es nuevo._

_-Sam…_

_-Disfruta tu desayuno._

Antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa ella ya no estaba junto a mi.  
Pero agradecí secretamente que se marchara tan rápido porque aunque deseaba hablarle no estaba seguro sobre qué ni por qué.

Me dirigía al salón de clases y en el pasillo me encontré con Carly, ella no me alcanzó a ver por lo que me escondí.  
¡Me escondí de ella! Sin saber la razón sólo hice caso a lo que sentí en ese momento.

Finalmente llegué al salón de clases y me senté en mi puesto habitual y sólo atiné a pensar… rayos ¿qué me está pasando?

* * *

Como siempre estaré ansiosa de leer sus comentarios.


	3. Freddie II

**Rivalidad**

**Capitulo III**

* * *

Pensar en Sam me tenía sinceramente estresado. Sobretodo cuando tantos recuerdos han vuelto a mis pensamientos.  
Nunca los olvidé, de hecho tener mala memoria no es una de mis debilidades. Pero recién ahora analizaba algunos detalles.  
Memoraba algunas situaciones en las que más de alguna vez Sam hizo algo extraño y me avergonzó y en como eso me afectó en ese momento, y diablos, me arrepentía un poco de no haber disfrutado más porque ella no se pasan penas.

Aunque eso si a veces era muy grosera.  
Pero después de haber conocido a su madre no tengo de qué culparla.  
Tan metido en mis asuntos estaba que la hora de clases pasó y yo me di cuenta a tiempo para no haber hecho el ridículo quedándome sentado solo ahí. Aunque después de todos esos recuerdos una sonrisa apareció en mis labios… había tanta naturalidad en su actuar que lo que parecía grosero como concepto general, en ella, no lo parecía tanto…

_-Hola Freddy_

La voz de Carly me sacó de contexto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseé no haberla encontrado…

Ella se acercó a mi y me besó.  
Por primera vez también me di cuenta de que con su beso no sentí nada…  
Esperaba sentir anhelo, ansiedad, excitación… que mi corazón se desbocara… pero sin embargo lo único que sentí fue una caricia… no muy diferente a una caricia de mi madre…

Trate de estar con ella, de compartir como lo hacía hasta hace un día, cuando todo lo que ella me decía parecía relevante. Un día atrás nada de eso parecía molestarme… hace sólo veinticuatro horas yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi relación con Carly no tenía chispa. No había un sólo atisbo de pasión…  
No alcancé digerir siquiera de lo que me había dado cuenta, cuando frente a nosotros pasó Sam, con su cabello rubio resplandeciente, riéndose con un chico al que no reconocí, que luego y sin previo aviso, la empujó contra los casilleros y la besó como si no hubiese un mañana… y ella le respondió de la misma forma…  
De pronto sentí una tristeza que no sentía hacia mucho.  
Yo que me sentía orgulloso de la relación que tenía, de la tranquilidad y lo llevadera que era… y era todo lo que en el fondo yo no deseaba en ese minuto…  
Carly y yo mirábamos aun la escena un poco incrédulos aún de que Sam estuviera siendo tan desinhibida.  
Ella finalmente notó de que nosotros estábamos ahí, mientras miraba coquetamente al tipo .

_-¿Los conoces?_ -Le preguntó el chico.

_-Si… algo. Es tarde, tengo que irme al restaurante_-respondió ella lacónicamente y dejando al sujeto y a nosotros sin entender nada.

Luego de eso Carly quedó un poco decaída.  
Ella aún la echaba de menos y nunca entendió por qué Sam comenzó a alejarse. Según lo que me contó un día Sam llegó disgustada con ella y pensó que así como se había enojado volvería. Y eso jamás ocurrió, el tiempo pasó y ella lo dejó estar.  
La verdad es que Sam había dejado un vacío en nuestras vidas.  
Todo era tan lícito y correcto.  
Nada de bromas o de conflictos con la autoridad. La disminución de la diversión y de situaciones inverosímiles decayó también transformándonos en personas normales y rutinarias. Con vidas y una relación sentimental estable.  
El sueño dorado, la aspiración de todos en esta vida…

Llegamos a nuestro edificio en un trayecto silencioso que se me hizo eterno.  
Al estar en nuestro piso rápidamente busqué las llaves, gesto que a Carly no tardó en notar.

_-¿Te irás a tu apartamento?  
-Si, estoy un poco cansado… espero que no te moleste_-acoté después de ver su cara de decepción.  
-_No… está bien. Descansa…-_dijo comprensivamente  
_-Buenas noches…  
-Buenas noches…_

Iba a besarla, juro que iba a hacerlo… sin embargo en el último momento la besé en la mejilla. No me sentí capaz de hacer lo de siempre.  
Me sentí mucho mejor cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi.  
Fui directamente a mi habitación desganado y pensé en mi vida actual y en qué esperaba para el futuro.  
Ir a la universidad, graduarme, conseguir un buen trabajo, una linda y educada esposa, una casa e hijos y una vida sin sobresaltos es el concepto de éxito para el que fui criado.  
Y comenzaba a rebelarme interiormente contra eso…  
Pensé en Carly en su cara de decepción al venirme a mi apartamento, en cómo no pude besarla… en como huí de ella… y no me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo por eso. Yo no quería causarle ninguna clase de sufrimiento… eso no me lo perdonaría. Quizás estoy teniendo unos días malos y estoy sobredimensionando la situación. De eso traté de convencerme y por un par de segundos lo creí incluso yo… hasta que a mi reflexión se adhirió el recuerdo de Sam y mi corazón palpitó más rápido ante eso.  
No sabía en qué estaba ella pero en dos días la vi con dos ejemplares distintos. Y no me gustó. No me gustaba nada que ella no formara parte de nuestra cotidianidad, de verla besándose con cualquiera, de que se dejara tocar… de que de un día para otro volteara mi mundo de cabeza he hiciera que me replanteara algo de lo que yo ya estaba seguro.  
Se vestía tan condenadamente sexy...  
Me gustaba que usara tacones porque ella es bajita, más pequeña que Carly y que yo y últimamente siempre llevaba una chaqueta de cuero; seguía vistiéndose distinto a las demás chicas pero a mi modo de ver llevaba el look adecuado para su personalidad. Después de todo ella no era una chica femenina pero si era toda una mujer… su cintura bien definida y sus curvas… sus gemidos sexys… sus pechos notablemente mas desarrollados que las demás…y sin proponérmelo conseguí un "pequeño" problema del cual tuve que encargarme no sin sentirme horrible por estar evocándola a ella y no a mi novia…  
Terminé agitado pero satisfecho.  
Después de eso no podía seguir negando la verdad ante mi mismo: yo deseaba fervientemente a Samantha Puckett. No me molestaba que ella se dejar tocar, me importaba que no fuera yo el que lo hacía. Quise ser yo aquel tipo.  
Ahora que me atrevía a reconocer la verdad ¿podía seguir como hasta ahora?  
Sin haberlo admitido siquiera, sin haberme dado del todo cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando rechazaba mi cercanía con Carly ¿cómo sería la situación ahora? Sam ahora no me tomaba en cuenta casi… ¿me atrevería a hacer algo? Y yo que pensaba que si ponía en orden mi mente todo sería más fácil. Ahora tenía incluso más interrogantes que antes.

Carly me llamó temprano en la mañana para decirme que me fuera solo a clases porque ella tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver.  
Ni siquiera atiné a preguntarle si estaba bien, pensé sólo en mí y me sentí aliviado de verle la cara más tarde después de lo de anoche. Pero sabía que era algo temporal.

Las clases pasaron monótonas como siempre y aunque ponía todo de mi parte para retener lo que me enseñaban aun así me parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba lo suficientemente rápido.  
Mire hacia atrás y entonces me fijé que esa clase la compartía con el tipo que estaba con Sam ayer. Era tan trascendente que después de tres meses notaba que estaba en mi misma clase… eso hablaba maravillas de él…  
Lo observé y no le encontré nada de espectacular ¿qué le habrá visto Sam? ¿Tendrían una relación? Entonces me encontré a mi mismo que ahora estaba enojado mas no aburrido y no sabía que era peor.

Carly me mando un mensaje de texto acordando una hora para vernos y como no se me ocurrió ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena, y la verdad no podía seguir prolongando más el encuentro.  
Ya me dirigía rumbo al destino convenido cuando vi a mi rubia tentación caminando hacia el restaurante, ella ni siquiera miró hacia donde yo estaba, pasó muy indiferente y altiva y yo no pude desviar mi mirada de ella. No pude contener el sonrojo que se adueñó mi rostro al recordar como la imaginé anoche…  
Eso hizo que llegara un poco tarde a la "cita" y Carly me conocía sabía que había algo raro porque apenas y le prestaba atención y yo suelo ser muy puntual. Finalmente pronunció las palabras que yo tanto temía:

_- ¿Freddie? ¿Ocurre algo?_

Yo me encontré en ese momento en una encrucijada ¿debía decirle algo si apenas yo tenía algo claro? No sabía que hacer.

_-Carly… yo…_

Me encontré a mismo todo balbuceante, sin saber que decir.

Pero le tenía que dar una respuesta. Ahora.

* * *

Ojalá les guste este capítulo.

Para quienes me ubican estoy trabajando en mis historias pendientes asi que es cosa de tiempo ;D


	4. Freddie III

**Rivalidad IV**

* * *

Ella me miraba expectante.  
Yo le iba a decir la verdad. Al menos le debía eso.

_-Bueno es que yo… de un tiempo a esta parte…  
-No importa, Freddie. Deben ser los exámenes. A mi también me tienen alterada ¿Nos vamos ya a casa?_

Quedé perplejo.  
Tanto que me había costado la decisión de decirle a Carly todo lo que me estaba pasando para que finalmente fuera ella misma quien me sacara del aprieto. Y no voy a negarlo no hice ningún amago de volver exponer el tema.

Esta vez fue Carly la que se despidió de mí con un simple gesto de la mano y me dejó parado afuera viendo su espalda…

Sonreí ante esa acción y me fui a mi habitación. Afortunadamente estaba tan cansado que poco después de ponerme pijama y meterme en la cama me quedé dormido.

La mañana pasó lenta y sin sobresaltos. No supe nada de Carly hasta después de almuerzo en el que me mandó un mensaje de texto para contarme que la comida le había sentado mal y que había llamado a Spencer para que la fuera a retirar. Le envié uno de vuelta preguntándole si estaba bien y ella sólo me respondió con una carita contenta.

Y luego simplemente se me olvidó. Las clases de la tarde estuvieron complicadas. Mas cuando la última clase la compartía con ella… con Sam…  
Esa era una de las dos clases que compartíamos y como me sentaba más atrás pude ver como se enviaba mensajes con un tipo, que nuevamente no era ninguno de los otros que vi. Era tan evidente que se estaban enviando mensajes porque cada vez que sentía su celular vibrar se miraban y se sonreían.

La dificultad de las clases era notoria, sin embargo no me extrañaba en lo absoluto que ella no pusiera ni un atisbo de atención, pero me irritaba de sobremanera el que por estar pendiente de ella me estuviera perjudicando a mi mismo. Cuando la profesora me hizo una pregunta y no estuve a la altura para responderle, me sentí profundamente avergonzado.

Favorablemente poco después, sonó el timbre y salí tan rápido como pude sin parecer un maleducado, pero tocó la coincidencia de que George, el sujeto con el que Sam se enviaba mensajes de texto, justo estaba delante y lo pasé a llevar, pidiéndole apenas disculpas aún sabiendo que lo había empujado fuerte y que su celular se cayó al suelo. Lo que finalmente hizo que sonriera.

Estaba en mi casillero recogiendo los libros para estudiar en casa cuando sin aviso previo alguien cierra mi casillero.

Ese hecho me molestó y cuando iba a reclamarle a quien hizo eso, me encuentro con quien no esperaba: Sam.

_-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
-Porque puedo.  
-¿Cuál es tu idea?  
-¿Estas mal genio porque no pudiste responder una pregunta? Apuesto a que llegarás a tu casa y te devorarás los apuntes para que nunca más te vuelvan a pillar desprevenido.  
-¿Qué sabes tú de mi?  
-Sé que odias no saber.  
-¿Qué quieres, Puckett?  
-Quiero que dejes de mirarme como si te debiera dinero._

Quedé atónito siempre pensé que ella no se daba cuenta de que la miraba… de que lo hacía disimuladamente…  
Luego de eso se marchó y yo aún no me recuperaba de su increpación. Me distrajo el sonido del celular y mire la pantalla "Gibby" Era extraño, desde ya hacía tiempo que no recibía llamadas de él, pero al llamarlo de vuelta no me contestó. ¿Se habrá equivocado y me cortó antes de que contestara? Preferí salir de las dudas e ir a verlo donde sabía que podía encontrarlo, en Gibby's.

El lugar estaba vacío, como no lo había visto nunca y no se veía a Gibby por ningún lugar.  
Como no se encontraba lo más lógico era marcharme.  
Al darme la vuelta casi me da un infarto. Sam estaba justo detrás de mí…  
Traté de disimular que me sentí un poco descolocado al encontrármela así que rápidamente hablé.

_-¿Has visto a Gibby?  
-No, hoy estoy yo a cargo.  
-Ah, es que tenía una llamada perdida de él._

Observé cómo Sam sacaba un móvil y marcaba un número y al instante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
Ella había sido la que me llamó.  
Entonces comprendí que ella algo se traía entre manos.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Sam? ¿Por qué no me llamaste de tu propio número? Yo hubiese venido.  
-¿Lo hubieses hecho?  
-Independiente de que ya no seamos cercanos yo te sigo considerando mi amiga._

Noté una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Debí escoger otras palabras.

_-Deberías abrir los ojos  
-¿Qué?  
-Abre los ojos, Fredward.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Sólo no te duermas en los laureles.  
-¿Qué sabes?  
-Yo ya cumplí con advertirte. Ahora necesito que te marches. Tengo que cerrar esto.  
-¿Me das un mensaje subliminal y yo simplemente tengo que irme? No, quiero que seas más clara. ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Vete.  
-No me gusta la incertidumbre.  
-Pues deberías empezar a acostumbrarte._

Contemplé como se movía por el lugar con naturalidad, ese era su ambiente, su lugar. Y desee yo también ser parte de su mundo.  
Era extraño seguir ahí cuando nadie decía una palabra pero yo no quería irme sin una respuesta concreta, pero ella estaba resulta a dejarme así, sin ninguna pista.

_-Sam… ¿a qué te refieres?_

Pero ella simplemente me miró y sonrió.

Si no la conociera diría que en realidad lo que buscaba era mantener mi mente en un estado de alerta para empezar a imaginar cosas que no son realmente. Es la clase de juego a la que ella somete. Y es increíblemente buena en eso. Apenas había dicho eso yo ya empezaba a pensar a la velocidad de la luz respecto a qué se podía estar refiriendo. Mi mente estaría todo el tiempo pensando qué rayos no me quiso decir.  
Entonces yo comprendí en escasos segundos que la incertidumbre no me dejaría tranquilo.  
Me acerqué a ella para preguntarle insistentemente una vez más, pero como me esquivó nuevamente, comenzó sacarme de quicio.  
Yo le pregunté de la manera políticamente correcta y ella no cedía. Para entonces yo estaba resuelto a obtener mi respuesta, le agarré un brazo determinado en llamar su atención porque me estaba ignorando intencionadamente, ella trató de quitar mi mano y se puso seria al notar que yo no se lo permitía. Y de pronto, de ese simple toque, comenzó un forcejeo entre ambos.  
Estaba tan cerca de ella como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo y la disputa hizo que mi humor cambiara y no pude evitar una sonrisa en los labios porque si bien ella siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y yo no me confiaba, yo estaba dominando la situación y sabía qué eso para ella era insultante.  
Mientras ella luchara por soltarse tenía claro que no tendría problema en contener su tironeo. En realidad temía que aplicara alguna de sus técnicas. Pero nunca creí que ocuparía la técnica más efectiva de todas. Empezó a gemir como yo ya la había oído una vez y de un momento a otro sus movimientos, antes bruscos, se volvieron rítmicos y sensuales y en un instante mi sonrisa desapareció y después esa misma sonrisa que me había abandonado, se apoderó de los labios de ella al fijarse que yo ya no la sostenía firmemente como antes.  
Yo simplemente no lo podía creer.  
Ella comenzó a moverse de una manera exquisita sobre mí y a eso le agregó que se enredo sus piernas a mis caderas y simplemente se colgó de mi cuello y volvió a repetir los movimientos de antes pero ahora sobre mi pelvis.  
Sin siquiera tener tiempo para pensarlo ya me encontraba duro.  
La situación era demasiado surrealista y yo no pude controlar la reacción de mi cuerpo ante esa clase de estimulo y ella al notar lo que me había provocado, bajó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Y no pude más que lamentarlo, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para eso porque tal como se había detenido había empezado nuevamente con el vaivén.  
Aunque ella era liviana la posición era algo incomoda y me atreví a apoyarla contra la pared.  
La verdad es que no sentía mucho más que el roce, pero al parecer ella si porque sus gemidos no eran gemidos, ahora su respiración era más agitada y sus movimientos mas definidos. De hecho me sentí como un juguete cuando ella dejó de moverse y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.  
¿Ella acaso había…?  
Yo me encontraba excitadísimo e incrédulo ante la situación.  
Ella rápidamente me exigió que me alejara y por fin pudo poner sus pies sobre el suelo.  
Yo no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer.  
Aunque ella se hizo cargo de la situación por mi. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura e hizo como si lo que acababa de ocurrir no hubiese pasado nunca.

_-Vete, tengo asuntos que atender y no necesito de tu presencia._

Me sentí herido después de que me dijera eso. Herido y usado.

_-¡Tú estás loca!_

No esperé que volviera a echarme, después de todo tengo dignidad y soy un buen entendedor pero lo que no pude evitar fue volver a mirarla y darme cuenta de que ya no conservaba su posición erguida y orgullosa y de que me estaba dando la espalda. ¿Acaso le había afectado de algún modo lo sucedido?

No me quedé para averiguarlo.

* * *

Holaa muchas gracias por sus reviews, por agregarme a sus escritores favoritos y a sus historias preferidas.

Espero que me den su opinión una vez más muchísimas gracias.


End file.
